


The Evening After

by thisaintascene



Series: The 3 Player Game Chronicles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But after that there IS a morning after and it really is morning, But like it's evening so, But they get distracted, F/F, Morning After, OT3, Polyamory, They talk, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them have a few things to talk about.<br/>Raven needs to know where everyone stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evening After

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEBODY STOP ME JFC
> 
> Okay, okay, that's it. I'm posting this, because I just couldn't not.  
> I'll post a few more one-shots in the future, but right now I need to stop (someone needs to stop me)

She is on top of something really soft and it isn’t helping in the wake-up-already subject. Not that she is planning on doing that. Still, she has the feeling it is not a time to still be in bed.

She groans, burying her face in the soft surface she is currently sleeping on, content to stay there for an undefined but prolonged period of time.

Until the soft surface starts moving, and she opens (barely) her eyes confused.

Clarke is looking at her.

She has obviously just waken up, probably from Raven burying her face into her neck. The mechanic breathes relieved that at least it was not some other body part that could have made the whole thing really, really uncomfortable.

More uncomfortable, she realizes after a beat of staring into her best friend’s eyes, images of the evening flashing though her head. Well, crap.

After a look towards the rest of their bodies, Raven confirms what she suspected. She’s lying on top of Clarke. Her right leg is right _in between_ Clarke’s thighs. She has to bite her lip to keep herself quiet, and after an awkward moment, she brings her eyes back to the blonde girl’s face.

She has always found her roommate incredibly cute in the mornings, basically because Clarke always looks like someone slapped her with a wet fish and a shout of ‘Good morning’ right into her face. And seeing it now so up close, when they are both _in bed_ , creates a weird sense of tenderness in her chest.  
Clarke breaks the eye contact to look to her side, and Raven does the same unconsciously, realizing at the same time as the other girl that Lexa is no longer in bed.

“What time is it?”

Her voice sounds hoarse, even more than it always does, and Raven forgets to answer for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

Clarke makes a move towards the nightstand with her hand, but her arm falls short. She turns towards Raven, a slight blush on her cheeks and an amused expression. “Raven, love, I need to get the phone.”

Huh. The phone.

Right.

 _‘You’re lying on top of her, idiot. Get off.’_

Her body seems to finally respond to the voice in her head, and she hurries to move herself off of Clarke, who chuckles before reaching for the phone, this time successfully.

“It’s 9 pm. Wow, weird.”

They had fallen asleep for more than two hours. Raven feels her whole body complain against the strange sleeping pattern, even though she’s pretty sure she’s done more harm to her body in other occasions. She was not a person to sleep when you were supposed to as a human being. But the whole sex with two people thing had left her drained.

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick.” She hears Clarke say, while the girl is already getting up from the bed.

She stands in the middle of the room, completely naked while she opens the drawer and grabs a few clothes. Raven stares as she opens the door and makes a beeline for the bathroom, still with no sense of modesty whatsoever.

The sound of water running can be heard from the room no long after, but Raven is still motionless in the bed, propped up on one elbow which is starting to hurt slightly from the weight.

Everything had felt easy and normal a few hours before, when she was fucking Clarke while Lexa was sucking relentlessly different spots on her neck. 

Shit. Her neck.

She brings a hand to touch the damaged area, locating easily the bruises by pressing her fingers on the different places Lexa had spent particularly long amounts of time. She’s surprised she remembers.

Shaking her head to clear it from the impure thoughts, she tries to get her thought process back. Right. Everything had seemed simple. But now?

It could still be. She desperately wants everything to be simple, but her best friend and her girlfriend are out there in the apartment and the thought of talking to any of them and receiving the cold shoulder is a little frightening.

But Raven’s never been one to deal well with potential frightening situations. She’s up and walking firmly towards the bathroom before she can think twice about it. Clarke jumps when she steps into the shower and a squeal comes out of her mouth. Raven chuckles, because the girl has wet hair on her face, half of it still with shampoo, and she looks so startled that the mechanic actually feels kinda bad.

Clarke is looking at her expectantly.

“So I know everyone was cool when we were doing… that. But… I don’t know, I don’t want things to get weird, ok? You’re my best friend. I love you. And I mean, do I find you attractive? Well, duh, yes. But I really don’t want to mess up anything about our friendship. Not to say that I wouldn’t have sex with you again, because I would, but… shit, I wasn’t supposed to say that. That doesn’t help in making things less awkward. What I ‘m trying to say-”

“You’re rambling.”

Raven stops talking abruptly, her mouth half-opened while she stutters like an idiot.

“Also, stop being cute and come under the water.”

Clarke proceeds to push her under the showerhead, and Raven stands silent as the other girl squeezes shampoo on her hand and starts washing her hair, massaging the scalp. Raven struggles not to moan at the sensation. Holy shit, who needs sex when there’s this.

They stand there for what feels like hours, washing each other, cleaning every spot of skin after they’re finished with the hair. 

Raven drags her hands down Clarke’s back admiringly. 

Clarke turns around and her eyes fall on Raven’s neck. She looks pensive, and the brunette feels her chest fill with uncertainty.

“If you don’t want me to come in between you and Lexa,” she stops, a smirk appearing on her face, “well, that sounded dirty… and appropriate.” She shakes her head, “Sorry. Shit. What I meant was-”

She doesn’t manage to get the words out because Clarke closes the distance between them, effectively shutting her up with her lips. Raven gasps surprised but quickly opens her mouth to let Clarke’s tongue brush against her own.

She pushes Clarke towards the glass without realizing, and she groans when the blonde gasps at the cold sensation against her back. “Fuck.”

Clarke is biting her lip, and Raven’s hands are about to enter dangerous territory, but she manages to control them in time, and she separates herself from her best friend with labored breathing and wide eyes.

“I think we need to talk about this.”

Clarke nods.

They each grab a towel and dry themselves trying not to bump into each other. Raven gets a look at herself on the mirror and she swallows when she spots the dark marks that start on her neck and continue down her collarbone and some even on her chest.

She gets dressed quickly.

Clarke opens the bathroom door, and an entirely too tempting smell infiltrates the small humid room, making Raven’s mouth water.

She doesn’t bother with drying her hair. To be honest, her feet are taking her to the kitchen as if her life depends on in, and she does not care at all about anything that is not the potential delicious food she’s searching for.

Lexa is flipping something on a pan, a spatula in her hand. She turns towards Raven when she hears her enter the kitchen, a small smile on her face. “Pancakes.”

Clarke appears that moment, eyeing the food suspiciously. “Lexa, it’s almost 10 pm.”

“So?”

Clarke seems to consider the answer for a moment, genuinely trying to find an objection to the whole thing, but she doesn’t seem to find it because she shrugs after a while.

Lexa beams. “I just thought we all could need it.”

Raven remembers the imminent discussion that seems to be about to happen at any moment, and she looks between Clarke and Lexa nervously.

When nobody says anything, Raven sighs exasperated and throws caution to the wind. “Okay, seeing as no one is going to bring up the _obvious_ situation we have here, _I will_.” Clarke turns to look at her, but Lexa continues flipping pancakes unbothered. “Great, so much attention from my audience, I’m flattered. Anyway, I’ll go straight to the matter… Does anyone here present regrets what happened?”

Clarke laughs. “Nope.”

Lexa turns with a confused expression in her face. “Wait, you thought we regretted it?”

She thinks about the question, realizing that the answer is not that surprising. To her, it seems quite obvious. “Well, duh. I mean, maybe you didn’t, but there was always the possibility that you did.”

Lexa keeps staring at her like she’s endeared by her, and Raven feels the need to take the spatula from her hand and hit Lexa’s head with it. Repeatedly.

She huffs instead.

“Okay, next question.”

“What is this, an interrogation?”

“Shut up.” She glares at Clarke, who purses her lips trying not to laugh. “As I was saying, next question. Was it only sex?”

The silence that follows, as Lexa busies herself flipping and flipping the damn pancakes, and Clarke becomes suddenly very interested in the ceiling, is almost comical. Raven practically hears the crickets in her ears.

It’s still confusing, because she really doesn’t understand what it means, so she tries not to look too disappointed.

“‘K, only sex. Got it. Next question: one-time thing?”

She tries to avoid looking at them in the eye, afraid that they will see something, by extending her hand towards the plate of pancakes, intent on stealing at least a piece.

Lexa cuts her off rudely by grabbing her hand. She turns to Raven with a serious expression, still holding her hand awkwardly. “No, Raven, it was not just sex.” She throws a look in Clarke’s direction before continuing. “It can be more.”

Raven looks at Clarke, who smirks and, at the still dubious face Raven’s pulling, assures her. “And it was definitely not a one-time thing. Unless you want it to be…”

“I don’t.”

“Perfect.”

Lexa puts the dirty pan on the sink and, after cleaning up a bit, hands Clarke the plate full of pancakes. 

Raven grabs the chocolate syrup and follows Clarke to the couch.

She wonders if the conversation is officially over, because she still has a fuckload of questions to ask. And hearing Clarke and Lexa bicker about what movie they should watch doesn’t make the situation any less weird.

Raven doesn’t even realize on what they settle on. She just knows that suddenly there is silence and the movie is starting and everyone is eating pancakes as if their lives are about to end.

It’s not the worst place to be.

Clarke stands up and goes to the kitchen, returning short after with napkins for everyone. She throws one into Lexa’s face, who groans displeased. Clarke takes a seat on Raven’s left, and suddenly the mechanic realizes she’s in the middle of the couple and no one seems to mind.

Lexa finishes up her plate and puts her arm on the couch, right behind Raven’s shoulders.

“So are we dating?”

Clarke and Lexa turn to look at her, curious matching expressions on their faces.

“I mean, you guys are dating. But I would actually like to know how the hell do I fit in in here.”

Clarke drops her head onto Raven’s shoulder, and she subconsciously puts her hand on Clarke’s thigh. She doesn’t think about it until she feels the warmth underneath her skin, and she starts wondering if this is the smartest move to do right now.

“Raven Reyes,” Clarke is smiling and she has chocolate in the right corner of her mouth, “would you like to be our girlfriend?”

“What kind of sappy bullshit is that?”

“Hey! You asked!” Clarke hits her on the stomach lightly and Raven grabs her hands, laughing hysterically, trying to immobilize her. The blonde keeps smacking her wherever she can.

The fight quickly turns too intimate when Raven realizes their faces are very close and neither of them are wearing a lot of clothes. She clears her throat feeling awkward and turns to her left side, expecting to see Lexa staring at her with her unnerving impassible expression.

Instead, she doesn’t really have time to discern the expression on the other girl’s face, because a hand on her neck brings her face forward until her mouth connects with plump, full lips.

Clarke stars kissing lazily her shoulder and Raven brings a hand behind her to tangle her fingers in blonde wet hair. Her tongue finds Lexa’s and a moan escapes one of them, but Raven is not really sure who it came from.

“Okay,” she breathes into Lexa’s mouth, a noise escaping her throat when Clarke starts kissing delicately the sensible parts in her neck, “I guess I kinda want to be your girlfriend.” She takes off her shirt in a hurried motion and attaches her mouth again to Lexa’s while whispering, “Maybe.”

A hand is swiftly entering her sweat pants and her whole body goes stiff. She notices Lexa smirking.

Clarke’s voice sounds dangerously close to her ear. “You sure about that _maybe_?” Her hand is slowly tracing Raven’s clit above her panties.

“OKay. Okay. Oh- shit… kay.” She closes her eyes, mentally begging Clarke to put her hand to good use already because she can’t take the teasing and she doesn’t want to say it out loud. “I really, really want to date you guys, okay? Fuck. I want to do gross couply stuff with the both of you, and holy shit, I want to have sex with you every fucking day of my whole fucking existence.” Clarke’s hand pushes underneath the fabric. “Good enough?”

When she opens her eyes, Lexa is only wearing her bra and her underwear, and she wastes no time in taking Raven’s pants off.

“Yep. Good enough.”

“Great, maybe we should take this to the bedroom though.”

They all nod simultaneously with thoughtful expressions.

“That’s a good point.”

 

****

 

Clarke is running late to her morning class, and Raven makes sure to stay out of her way, as always, afraid of the girl when she gets stressed and annoyed. And maybe she feels a little bit guilty, because she knows Clarke didn’t get enough sleep. Neither of them did, but at least Raven doesn’t have an 8 am class.

Lexa doesn’t either, and she asks Raven if she can stay in the apartment while Clarke is gone.

The mechanic shrugs and pretends to consider her answer. “Are you gonna make me food?”

“I could.”

“Great. You can stay.”

Clarke is still running around the apartment because she can’t find her boots, and Lexa stares at her adoringly until a frown appears in her face. “Wait, the brown boots? I think I saw them under the bed.”

Clarke returns 3 minutes later with the boots and she walks to Lexa, kissing her briefly once she stands in front of her. “Goddamn it, I love you.”

Raven smiles from her spot on the couch. Suddenly, Clarke is in front, stealing a kiss from her too, but before Raven has time to react, the blonde girl is already out the door.

Clarke had kissed her goodbye.

She can kiss Clarke and Lexa goodbye anytime she wants.

She could really get used to this, she thinks before she starts annoying Lexa. “So I want… eggs, bacon, waffles… maybe toast too?”

**Author's Note:**

> SOmeone stab me, it's 4 am here (there will probably be a lot of typos here, sorry)
> 
> Anyways, my tumblr is nofriesnoglory dot tumblr dot com, and I welcome all talk about any Clarke/Lexa/Raven/Octavia ship.  
> Also, if you follow me or something, I'll definitely check out your blog because my dash is dead yay (shit, I was about to make a joke about Lexa but dude, no)


End file.
